What Would Happen? :: Real Life to Naruto
by xTai92x
Summary: What would happen if 3 regular high school girls from Earth went to Naruto's world? Gaara trains Saya, and maybe falls in love. Kiba gets Rae, oh the wonders. And poor Shikamaru gets stuck with Miku. Oh the possibilities.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: kyo-or-shika is letting me finish her story. She's got credit for the idea of this fanfiction. And I don't own Naruto... If I did...Gaara would be most important lol .

Time Period:

After Sasuke joins Orochimaru, and before Naruto comes back in Shippuden. But Naruto's there... It's pretty much their age...

Story Start

Miku opened the door to reveal her two best friends, Saya and Rae. They both were carrying packs full of sleepover materials.

"Hey guys! We've got a couple of hours until the movie starts," Miku said as she let them in.

"Will Gaara be in it?" Saya asked.

"Probably," Miku replied.

"It'll prolly ruin it for me," Rae said.

"You've seen Shippuden. And it happens before then. So you won't miss much," Saya said.

"Well, what do you want to do while we wait?" Miku asked.

"What do you have in DVR?" Saya asked.

"Let's see..." Miku said as she turned on the TV.

BOOM CRASH

The television screen was now shades of grey, swirling around like a portal.

"What the hell...?" Rae and Saya said in unison.

"What is it?" Rae asked.

Miku leaned down to get a better look at the TV.

"I've read this in a fan-fic once," she said.

"What is it, genius?" Saya asked.

"It leads to an anime world," she said.

"Which one?" Rae asked.

"I don't know," Miku said.

Miku got off the floor and walked into her room.

"What are you doing?" Saya asked.

"Packing. I'm going to the world," she said.

Rae and Saya grabbed their backpacks and waited for Mikku to return. She walked into the kitchen and wrote a note to her parents.

_ Mom and Dad:_

_ Rae, Saya, and I went on a trip. We're fine. No, kidnappers didn't force us to write this! We'll be back!_

_ Love, Miku_

She walked into the living room.

"You guys want to write a note to your moms?" she asked.

"Naw, she'll live." Saya said.

"No, it's fine." Rae replied.

"'Kay." Miku said, walking back into the living room. "Ready to go?"

"Into an anime world?" Rae asked.

"What if we don't know the anime?" Saya wondered.

"We will when we get back." Miku said.

Miku grabbed Rae's arm and Rae grabbed Saya's. They ran head first towards the TV/portal thing and jumped in.


	2. Part 2

What Would Happen:: Real Life to Naruto :: Part 2

The girls landed in a forest of sorts.

"Okay, what shows do we know have forests in them?" Saya asked.

"Uhhm…Inuyasha, Fruits Basket…" Rae suggested.

"It can't be them, just look at the trees." Amanda said, pointing to the trees. There were cuts on some of them.

Saya and Miku looked at each other and shouted in unison, "Naruto!!"

"Great, I don't know that show very well," Rae sighed.

"That's okay! 'Cause it'll prolly be some what different anyways." Miku grinned.

"As long as Gaara is here, I don't care!" Saya said.

"And what about Steven?" Rae questioned.

"Hmm…Steven? Gaara?" She said, using her hands as scales. "I choose Gaara."

"What're we gonna say when we're found?" Miku wondered.

"The truth. They might not believe us, and we could get killed, but still," Rae said.

"Naruto would believe it," Miku muttered.

"Hey, guys?" Saya whispered.

"What?" Rae asked.

"Take a look around us," Saya said.

All three looked around and saw ninja, but not just any ninja…

"ANBU black ops," Miku breathed.

"Don't move," one ordered.

"Of course not," Saya replied.

"Shut up," said another.

The two that had spoken plus one more walked up to the girls. They stood in front of them and made a hand sign. The three girls collapsed.

They woke up about the same time. They were alone in a semi-familiar office with their hands and feet tied with chakra ropes.

"Psst, Miku I think we're in the Hokage's office," Saya whispered to her friend.

"Me too," She agreed.

The door opened and the Lady Hokage herself stepped in.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the prisoners are awake," Tsunade said.

"Lady Hokage? The Kazekage is here." said Nara Shikamaru.

"I-it's Shika!" Miku whispered.

"Oi! Shut up!" the Hokage said. "Send him in."

Shikamaru nodded and stuck his head out the doorway, "Lord Kazekage, you can come in now."

"Do you think it's Gaara?" Saya asked looking at the door.

Her question was answered when Subaku no Gaara walked in.

"Be nice. Don't get yourself killed," Miku whispered with a mischievous grin.

"I thought I told you to shut up," Tsunade said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, ma'am," The girls replied together.

"Lord Kazekage, perfect timing. These girls were found in one of our training grounds. I was just about to ask them some questions," Tsunade explained. Gaara only nodded.

"What're your names?" She asked.

"Izumi Miku," The girl in the middle said.

"Matsuuda Saya," The girl to the left of the Hokage said.

"Yoshida Rae-Lyn," The girl on the right said.

"Where are you from?" Shikamaru asked.

"Some boring place where you guys are cartoons," Saya said.

"And what world would that be?" He asked.

"Earth. It's different from this world. For one, there are hardly any ninja. Two, the ninja that do exist stay hidden." Miku explained. Shikamaru stared at her and she blushed a light pink.

"Are you three ninja?" Tsunade wondered.

"Nope. The three of us are normal non-ninja girls," Rae told her.

"But, I think the three of us would like to become ninja," Miku suggested.

"YEAH!" Saya agreed.

"Do any of you have any sort of training?" The Leaf village leader asked.

"Nope," Rae answered.

"Nope," Saya echoed.

"A little," Miku said.

"Shikamaru, remove the chakra ropes," Tsunade ordered.

He walked over and released the bonds. All three girls rubbed their ankles and wrists, then stood up. There was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal Kiba and Akamaru.

"Lady Hokage? I'm done with the mission," He said.

"Good. I have another mission for you. You will train one of these three girls," She told him. Miku and Saya looked at each other, nodded, and then pushed Rae forward.

"We choose Taylor," the two said uniformly.

"I want Gaara-kun to be my teacher! And my guess is Miku wants Shikamaru to teach her!" Saya declared.

"Saya!!!" Miku exclaimed.

"Oh, you know it's true," Rae said.

"That's not the point! What-" Miku started.

"Gaara-san? Do you mind being a teacher?" Tsunade asked.

"No. But, why me?" he asked.

"'Cause you're awesome, that's why," Saya explained.

"I'm…awesome?" He asked himself.

"Now that's settled, Kiba, Shikamaru, take these girls to get a place to stay. I need to talk with Gaara-san," Tsunade said.

"One more thing," Tsunade said. "You three will eventually make a team, so who'll do what?"

"I wanna be a healer," Miku said.

"I wanna be the strategist," Rae decided.

"I'll be the muscle," Saya declared.

"Now be gone," she said.


	3. Part 3

What Would Happen:: Real Life to Naruto : Part 3

"So what's your world like?" Kiba asked them.

"Not much different from here," Saya said blandly.

"'Cept government, money, and not as much ninja," Miku added.

"That's about it," Rae concluded.

"Hey! Hey!" Yelled a voice from behind. 

The five people turned around and looked to see a spiky-haired blonde.

"Sakura is having a party, so she told me to find people and invite them," Naruto said excitedly. Then he noticed the three girls.

"Who're you?" He asked.

"This is Matsuuda Saya-san, Yoshida Rae-san, and Izumi Miku-san. They're new, and they'll be trained as ninja," Shikamaru explained.

"Oh, cool! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm the going to be the next Hokage!" He declared.

"Psh. In your dreams, Naruto," Kiba said, rolling his eyes.

"Believe it! I will be, just watch," He retorted, then added, "The party is at seven tonight. Be there. I'll see you guys later. I gotta find other people. You girls are invited, too." Then Naruto ran off. When he was out of site Miku asked,

"By the way, what time is it now?"

"About three o'clock," Kiba answered.

"Can we get an apartment now?" Saya wondered impatiently.

"Come on, let's go," Shikamaru said, walking away.

Five minutes later they were in front of a nice looking apartment. The girls followed Kiba and Shikamaru in. The five people entered the manager's office.

"Do you have a three bedroom apartment?" Kiba asked the man behind the desk.

"Yes, we do," The man answered. Kiba and Shikamaru stepped to the side.

"It's for them," Shikamaru explained.

"Hmmm. You're new in Konoha," The manager said.

"That we are," Miku stated.

"Follow me, and I'll show you the apartment," The man started out the door and up the stairs to the right. The group followed him up one flight of stairs (that would be the second floor). 

He stopped at apartment 2B and opened the door.

"This is it. Three bedrooms and 2 ½ baths," He said.

"Wooooow!" The girls said looking at the modern-for-Naruto's-world fully furnished apartment.

"All the furniture is new," The manager explained.

"Thank you. We can take it from here," Shikamaru told the manager. He bowed, then left.

"We never officially met, did we?" Kiba asked. 

"Nope," Saya said. 

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and this is Akamaru," he said. 

"Nara Shikamaru," he said. 

"You already know our names," Miku said. 

"We should get going. If you want to see most of the town before the party," Kiba said. 

"Okay," Rae said. 

The girls set their backpacks in the living room floor and headed outside with the boys. As they were walking through town, Miku and Saya kept pointing out random things that they recognized from the show back home.

"Are they always like this?" Kiba asked Rae when Saya and Miku ran towards the Ichiraku Ramon Shop.

"Pretty much," she replied. 

"Shika-kun, Kiba-kun! Will you buy us some ramen?" Saya asked, getting weird looks from the villagers. 

"Fine whatever. Just don't be so loud," Shikamaru said as they walked into the shop.

"Meh," Saya said. 

The girls ordered the ramen they wanted, and they started eating. Poor Miku and Rae had troubles eating with chopsticks. 

"That was sooo good!" Miku said as she finished. 

"Mhm!" the girls agreed. 

"Come on. Let's get this troublesome tour over," Shikamaru said as he paid for the food and started out of the shop.

The girls followed Shikamaru and Kiba around town for about three hours. 

"It's about six. We should head back to the apartment to get ready for the party," Saya said. 

"Yeah," Rae said. 

"You're going to be there, right?" Miku asked Shikamaru.

"I might go," he said. 

They walked back to their apartment and the boys said their goodbyes. 

"We'll be back to get you in about an hour," Kiba said. 

"Okay, thanks," Miku said as she closed the door. 

"Oh my gosh! This is sooo awesome!" Miku exclaimed. 

"I know! I never want to leave here!" Saya said. 

"I'm going to get in the shower," Rae said. 

"Party pooper..." Saya muttered. Rae glared at Saya and she just smiled. 

"I love you, Rae-chan!" Saya said. 

"Sure you do," Rae said chuckling. 

Rae got in the shower and left Saya and Miku alone. 

"I call the master room!" Saya suddenly shouted. 

"No way!" Miku said. 

"Too bad!" Saya said as she picked up her backpack and she started to the end of the hall, and she went into the room on the left hand side. 

"Fine, I get this one," Miku said as she picked the next biggest room.

They started unpacking their things into the dressers that were there. Rae got out of the shower and she put on different clothes. 

"Why do I get the small bedroom?" she asked. 

"Because you weren't here when we called rooms," Saya said sticking her tongue out. 

"You suck," Rae said. 

"Do you think Gaara will be there?" Saya asked. 

"I don't know. Probably not," Miku said. 

"I hope he is," Saya said dreamily. 

"He probably won't. I mean for Pete's sake, he's the Kazekage! He has more important things to do than go to some stupid party," Miku said. 

"You're a joy killer," Saya said. 

"So are you. So it's even," Miku said, sticking her tongue out at Saya. 

"I'm hungry…" Rae groaned as she walked through the hallway and plopped onto the couch, holding her stomache. 

"But we just ate," Saya said. 

"So what? Do you think there'll be food there?" she asked. 

"Most likely," Miku said. 

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it," Saya said. She walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Matsuuda-san," Kiba said. 

"Do you have to call me that? Saya's fine," she said. 

"Saya-san?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Saya-chan?" he asked again. 

"It'll work," she said chuckling.

"Can we come in?" Shikamaru asked. Saya shrugged and let the boys inside their abode.

"You guys ready?" Kiba asked. 

"Yep!" Miku said as she threw her hair in a ponytail. 

Wait a second… We never said what the girls look like, huh? Oops… Rae has long, light brown hair and brown eyes. She's short too! . Saya is the tallest, she has short, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Miku has long, almost black hair and dark eyes. And hopefully you know what the Naru-guys look like! .

"Rae, let's go!" Miku called. Rae ran out of her room and put her hair in a messy bun before she met with them in the living room.

"Ready!" she said. 

"Let's go!" Kiba said. 

Miku immediately linked arms with a very unhappy Shikamaru. 

"What a drag…" he said as he led the way out the door. 

The five started out through the village; pour Shikamaru had an attachment still! cries Just kidding! Lol 

They came up to what was assumed to be Sakura's house. Kiba knocked on the door and Sakura answered; the sounds of music filling their ears. 

"Kiba-kun! Shikamaru-kun! Who are these girls?" Sakura asked. 

"This is Yoshida Rae-chan, Matsuuda Saya-chan, and Izumi Miku-chan," Kiba said pointing at each girl.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Haruno Sakura!" she said. Each girl nodded. 

"Well, come on in!" she said as she let them inside. 

Almost everyone was there! Naruto was dancing like a total retard(go figure) and Choji was at the snack table. Shino and Hinata were being wall flowers at the far end of the room.

"Shikamaru, you came!" Ino shouted as she pushed Miku away and hugged Shikamaru. Miku became red. Rae and Saya grabbed her arms and held her as she started screaming and yelling at Ino. 

"Who's that?" Ino asked. (Note: Miku is still yelling and she let go of Shika.)

"The annoying one is Miku-chan. The one on her right is Saya-chan, and the one on her left is Rae-chan," Shikamaru introduced. 

"I'm Yamanaka Ino! The sexiest girl in Konoha!" she said. Says snorted and covered it with a cough. Miku finally settled down and latched back onto Shikamaru. 

"Tsunade-sama is making Kiba and I train Miku and Rae in the ninja way," he said. 

"What about the other one?" Ino asked. 

"Gaara-sama, from the Sand, is going to train her," he said. 

"Why?" Ino asked. Shikamaru shrugged. 

"Let's go enjoy the party!" Saya said as she left the corner where they were gathering and went to dance with Naruto.

"What a dork," Rae and Miku muttered as Naruto and Saya started doing the sprinkler.


	4. Part 4

What Would Happen:: Real Life to Naruto : Part 4

After hours of standing against the wall, a slow song came on and Miku pulled Shikamaru to the dance floor. 

"What a drag," Shikamaru muttered as Miku clung to him. Kiba went up to Rae from the food table and handed her a glass of soda. 

"Oh, thank you," she said as she took a sip of the drink. She sighed as she stared out at the dancing couples. Naruto was dancing with a very red Hinata, and Ino and Sakura were letting go of their pasts and dancing with each other. (Me: as best friends, not yuri.) Akamaru started pulling on Kiba's pant leg, towards the dance floor.

"What are you doing, Akamaru?" Kiba asked. Akamaru released him and started pawing at Rae's feet. Rae looked from Akamaru to Kiba.

"Since Akamaru's being evil, do you want to dance?" Kiba asked. Rae's face became slightly red before she nodded. 

Saya smiled weakly as she looked at her best friends dancing. She sighed as she walked outside and sat on a bench across the street. She looked up at the sky and stared at the stars. She noticed something on the roof; or rather someone. She walked closer to the building. 

"Gaara-sama," she said. Gaara looked down at her. 

"What do you want?" he asked. 

"You look lonely, Gaara-sama," she said. 

Gaara stared down at her, green eyes to brown.

"Can I join you, Gaara-sama?" she asked. He didn't answer. She jumped up and landed on the roof next to him. They sat together on the rooftop, not saying a word just staring at the night sky. 

"G-Gaara-sama…" Saya started. He looked at her. 

"Other than Naruto and Lee and Sasuke… Is it true that you've never been touched?" she asked. 

"Yes," he said, leaving out Temari and Kankurou. 

"C-Can I try?" she asked. Gaara's eyes locked with hers. 

Saya slowly crawled to him and she slowly extended her arm. She got about an inch from his shoulder before the sand came and engulfed her hand. 

"That's amazing!" she whispered. "And it's all Shukaku doing it?" He nodded. 

"How do you know all this?" he asked. 

"You're my favorite person ever," she said. Gaara's eyes widened slightly. 

"Saya! There you are!" Rae called from below. Saya pulled her hand back and looked at Gaara, smiling slightly, before she jumped down.

"Why are you outside?" Miku asked. 

"I was visiting Gaara-sama," she said. 

"It's freezing out here!" Rae said as they walked inside. 

"What time is it?" Saya asked. 

"About eleven," Kiba answered. Saya yawned. 

"I don't know about you guys, but I've kind of had a long day. I want to go to sleep," she said. 

"Yeah, I want to sleep, too," Rae said. 

"Can you find your way home?" Kiba asked. 

"Prolly not but we'll manage," she said. 

"Alright, we'll talk to you tomorrow," Kiba said. 

The girls left Sakura's house and started walking through the dark Konoha streets. 

"Well, I had fun," Miku said. 

"Me too," Saya said. 

"Yeah," said Rae. 

They rounded a corner and found their apartment complex down the street.  
"Hi, I don't believe we've met," said a voice from the shadows. A man came out in ninja attire with an orange book in his hands and a mask over his face. 

"I'm Hatake Kakashi," he said. 

"Oh, my, gosh! Saya, it's Kakashi-sensei!" Miku squealed lightly. 

"I know!" Saya squealed back.

"We're new in town. I'm Yoshida Rae-Lyn and this is Matsuuda Saya and Izumi Miku," Rae said as she bowed slightly. Kakashi bowed and smiled slightly, nonvisible from beyond his mask.

"What brings you to the Leaf Village?" he asked. 

"A psycho portal thing," Miku said. 

"O-kay then," he said. 

"Well, nice to meet you, Hatake-san, but we'd better get home," Rae said. He nodded. 

The girls walked down the street and into their apartment complex. They unlocked the door and stepped inside, locking it behind them.

"Time for sleep!" Saya said as she ran to her room and flopped on her bed. 

"Same," Rae said as she went to her own room and got in bed. 

"Damn! They don't have internet here!" Miku shouted as it dawned on her. 

"Damn!" the others replied from their respected rooms. 

Miku pouted in the living room for a while before, she too, went to sleep.

The next morning, Rae woke up to a knock on the door. She climbed out of bed, wondering why Saya and Miku didn't get it. She pulled open the door and came face to face with Kiba. 

"Kiba-kun, what are you doing here?' she asked, yawning. 

"Did you just wake up?" he asked. 

"Yeah," she said. 

"Do you realize that it's almost noon?" he asked. 

"Seriously?" she said as she looked at the clock. Sure enough, it was almost noon.

"Anyway, Tsunade-sama said that she would meet us all at the training grounds at one o'clock," he said. 

"Oh, well then I'd better get Saya and Miku up. Thanks, Kiba," she said. 

"Yeah, I'll see you there," he said as he walked off. Rae shut the door and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a pan and lid and she started banging them together. 

"Saya! Miku! Time to get up!" she shouted.

"I'm going to kill you, Rae!" Saya shouted as she put her pillow over her head, trying to block out the sound. 

"Come on! We're meeting the guys at one and it's almost noon!" she said. 

"What?" Miku shouted from her room. 

"I knew that would get her up," Rae said as she walked out of Saya's room and put the kitchen items in their places. 

Once they had showered and changed into some awesome, random ninja things they surprisingly had, they started to the training grounds. 

"Are they over here?" Saya asked, pointing to an area of grass.

"I don't think so…" Miku said. 

"We're lost…" Rae said. 

"Let's go this way," Saya said as she started walking. 

Suddenly, sand came around her feet and halted her. She looked around and saw Gaara behind her. 

"Gaara-sama," she said. 

"You're going the wrong way," he said as he started walking down a path they had not seen. The sand left Saya's legs and she followed Gaara; Rae and Miku following.

"There you are!" Kiba said. 

"You got lost didn't you?" Shikamaru asked. 

"Yeah," Miku said, sweat dropping.

"It's a good thing the Kazekage-sama found you," Tsunade said.

"Sorry," Rae and Saya said in unison.

"Now, since Gaara-sama lives in Suna, I want to know if you'll be okay with leaving your friends for a while, Saya-san," she said. 

"Y-You mean, I'd have to go to Suna with Gaara-sama?" she asked. 

"After you get a little training in, yes," she said. The three friends exchanged looks. 

"Can I have time to think about it?" Saya asked.

"Of course. Now, I'll leave you with your teachers. Good luck," she said before she disappeared. 

"Let's start with chakra control," Kiba said. 

"Make the chakra go to your feet and climb a tree," Shikamaru said. 

The girls made hand signs and focused their chakra to their feet. Miku took off first and started up a tree. She fell within five steps. Saya and Rae got about ten steps up before they fell. Miku walked up to Shikamaru. 

"Shika-kun, can I see your Shadow Posession Jutsu?" she asked. 

"Why?" he asked. 

"It's so cool," she replied. 

"What a drag," he sighed. 

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru said doing his hand sign. 

Next thing Miku knew, she couldn't move. Kiba noticed this and ran over to him. He whispered in his ear. 

"No way!" Shika exclaimed. 

"Why not?" Kiba asked. 

"Because!" he said. 

"Please!" Kiba begged using puppy eyes. By now, Saya, Rae and Gaara were watching. 

"Fine," Shika said, giving in. 

Shikamaru raised his hand and touched it to his chest. 

"Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" Saya asked Rae.

"I think so," Rae replied. 

Shikamaru's hand started going down the front of his shirt; Miku's did too.

"What are you doing?" Miku screamed. 

"See, I told you it was a bad idea!" Shikamaru said as he released the jutsu. Miku's hands left her top and she walked up to Kiba and kicked him.

"Ow!" he shouted as Akamaru barked. 

"I hate you, Kiba!" she yelled. Rae and Saya were holding their stomaches laughing and Gaara was looking away.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry," Kiba said. 

"I can't believe you, Shikamaru!" she said. 

"Sorry, Miku-chan," he said. She sighed. 

"Can we train alone?" she asked. He nodded. 

"See ya, Saya, Rae," she said as they walked off. 

"Come on," Gaara said as he started walking away. 

"Coming, Gaara-sama!" Saya said. "Bye Rae!"

She followed Gaara away. 


	5. Part 5

What Would Happen:: Real Life to Naruto : Part 5

"I guess we should get to work," Kiba said as he walked up to Rae. She glared at him and turned away. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. She didn't answer. 

"You can hit me too if you want," he said. 

"I hate dogs," she said. Akamaru growled. 

"I like you, Akamaru. It's the boy dogs I don't like," she said. 

"Why?" he asked. 

"They're pigs," she said, simply. He glared slightly at her. 

"Let's just get to work," he said. 

"Fine," she muttered. 

They stood in silence for a while.

"Well?" she asked. "What should I do?"

"Keep trying to go up the tree," he snapped. Rae glared and focused her chakra.

"I can't believe you'd do that, Shikamaru," Miku said as they walked to a new area. He stayed silent. 

"I thought you were better than that," she said. Shikamaru sighed. 

"I'm sorry, alright? But I'm a guy! Kiba suggested it and it seemed hot," he said. (Me: I can sooo not see Shika saying this! But oh well! .)

Miku sighed. 

"Forget I said anything. Can we practice now?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he said. 

Saya stopped concentrating on her chakra for a second and looked at Gaara, who was staring intently at her.

"Gaara-sama?" she asked. 

"What?"

"Do you know my name?" she questioned. He stayed silent and Saya sighed. She let it go and resumed her concentrating.

"Saya-san," he said. She looked at him, smiling slightly.

"Why did you do that last night?" he asked. 

"Do what?" she asked. He stayed silent. 

"Oh, try and touch you? Well, I don't know… What do you think it would be like to have someone touch you without hitting you? I mean, don't you ever want to be able to hold hands with someone, or kiss?" she asked, slightly red. He was silent still.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything…" she said. As she resumed her training. 

A few minutes later she stopped again.

"Gaara-sama, how did you get the 'love' tattoo on your forehead? I mean, people can't touch you, do did you do it yourself?" she asked. 

"Why are you asking me these things?" he asked. She shrugged. 

"I'm curious. I want to know about you," she said. 

"Why?" he asked. 

"I like you, Gaara-sama," she said. He stayed silent. 

"You're my hero," she said. 

"You're suppose to be training, Saya-san. Get to work," he said, turning away from her. She sighed and continued. 

Later that night, Miku, Rea and Saya met up at the Ichiraiku Ramon Shop for some after-training ramon.

"Itadakimasu!" they said in unison as they broke their chopsticks and started eating. After a few minutes of silent eating, Saya stopped eating. 

"Should I go to Suna with Gaara?" she asked. Rae and Miku stopped eating. 

"Well, you could get to know Gaara better. And keep Temari away from Shika," Miku said. 

"But then I'll be stuck with you," Rae said to Miku.

"I mean, I want to go, but I don't want to leave you guys," she said. They pondered on the subject. 

"Sleep on it. Decide tomorrow," Rae said. Saya nodded and they all continued eating. 

After they were finished eating, the Three Musketeers (lol) started back to their cozy little apartment. 

Rae lied awake in her bed for more than an hour after the others were asleep. 

'_Training was hard today. Can I keep up with it?'_ she thought. 

Rae finally drifted off to sleep. The next morning, she awoke before the others and jumped in the shower. 

Once she was out she dressed and went for a walk around the village. 

"Rae-chan, good morning," said someone. She turned around and saw Kiba and Akamaru.

"Morning," she said. 

"You're up awfully early," he said. 

"I guess. Why are you up?" she asked. 

"Akamaru wanted to get some exercise and go play in the park. Care to join?" he asked. 

"Sure why not?" she said, getting on Akamaru's back behind Kiba. (Me: Haha I totally forgot that Akamaru's fucking HUGE! Lol)

"Hang on," Kiba said. She wrapped her arms around his waist as ginormous puppy took off running. 

"Saya, wake up!" Miku shouted. 

"What the crap, Miku?" Saya asked, groggily. 

"So, are you going?" she asked. 

"Huh?" Saya replied. 

"To Suna!" Miku said. 

"Oh. Well, yeah, I kinda want to go. Will you guys be okay without me?" she asked. 

"We should. Hey, have you seen Rae?" Miku asked. 

"No. Is she not here?" Saya asked. 

"No. Hmm, maybe she went out. She'd better bring back food. I'm starving," Miku said as she left Saya's room and got in the shower. 

"I guess I'm going to Suna…" Saya said as she got up.

After they were both showered and dressed, they decided to go and look for Rae. They walked down the street and saw three figures; two of which were laughing, the other…well walking on four paws. 

"Rae! Kiba-kun!" Miku shouted as they ran to them.

"What happened?" Saya asked. 

"We were playing fetch with Akamaru and to put it simple, we ended up going for a swim!" Rae said. 

"Nice," Miku replied. 

"Yeah, Akamaru ran into me and I ran into her. We landed in the pond," Kiba said. Mikuu and Rae laughed. 

"I'm going to Suna," Saya said to Rae. 

"Seriously? Why?" Rae asked. 

"I'm going to make Gaara mine!" Saya said, laughing maniacally. The three others sweatdropped. 

"You're psychotic, Saya," Miku said. 

"Yup!" Saya replied, smiling. 

Later that day, the teams met together in the training ground along with the hokage.

"Saya-san, have you decided?" Tsunade asked. 

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. I'd like to go to Suna with Gaara-sama," Saya replied. 

"Very well. You shall leave tonight," she said. She then disappeared from the training grounds. 

"Matsuuda-san, let's go. I'm going to brief you on the Sand Village," Gaara said. 

"Alright, Gaara-sama. Bye guys," Saya said as she followed Gaara away from the clearing they were in.

"Gaara-sama, how much do I need to know about Suna before I go there?" she asked. 

"Just a few things," he said. 

Gaara stopped at a clearing near a pond. He sat down on a rock near the water. Saya sat on the grass, cross-legged. 

"It is the Sand Village, meaning, we do live in a desert. It is very windy and there's always sand flying everywhere. Since I am the Kazekage, I have things that I'll be needing to take care of. But when I have time, I'll be able to train you. So you're going to have to be patient," he said. 

"Yes, Gaara-sama," she said. 

"Most of the time you'll more than likely be with my brother and sister, Kankurou and Temari," he said. 

"Does Temari-san like Shikamaru?" Saya asked. Gaara looked taken aback. 

"I'm not the kind of person who would know, Matsuuda-san," Gaara said. Saya's cheeks flushed a bit. 

"Oops, sorry, Gaara-samaa," she said. It was silent. 

"Gaara-sama, what do you do for fun?" Saya asked. Gaara's eyes widened slightly. 

"I don't know what you mean," he said. "What is fun?"

"Fun is a source of enjoyment or pleasure," she said exactly. 

Gaara stared at her with a 'WTF' look on his face. Saya rubbed the back of her head with a smile on her face. 

"Sorry. I read the dictionary too much," she said. 

"I'm not sure. All I've ever done is fight and kill," he said. 

"Do you like it?" she said. 

"I used to," he replied. 

"So it doesn't make you happy anymore?" she stated. 

"Now what?" Gaara asked. 

"Have you felt that feeling?" Saya asked. 

"Not since Naruto hit me during the Chunin exams," he said. Saya's eyes widened slightly and she smirked evily. 

"So you like it rough, huh?" she asked, grinning. 

"What?" Gaara asked. Saya laughed. 

"Never mind," she said. They sat in silence; Gaara looking away and Saya staring intently at him. Suddenly, Saya put her hands to her lips and blew Gaara a kiss. 

Gaara's eyes widened slightly. Saya laughed. 

"ily, Gaara," she laughed. 

"What?" Gaara mouthed. Saya giggled. As Gaara stared into space wondering what ily meant, Saya crept up behind him and quickly launched herself in the air. Her arms locked around his shoulders, completely startling him. Sand erupted around their bodies, surrounding them in a sphere of sand. 

"Well, this is a _little_ awkward," Saya said, smiling. Gaara stayed silent. 

"Hey! I touched you!" she said loudly. He flinched at her loudness. 

"How? You're not that fast," he said. 

"How should I know? It's your sand," she said. She stood against his back and kept her arms around him. 

"Heehee, this is fun," she said to herself. Gaara was stiff as a board, not knowing what to do. 

"Will you let go of me now?" Gaara asked. 

"But why, Gaara-san?" Saya asked. 

"This is weird," he replied. Saya sighed and released her grip. The sand quickly shoved her away. She landed in the pond. She jumped out of the water. 

"I-It's f-f-freezing!" she stuttered.

Gaara just stared at her. 

"C-Can I g-go home and ch-change?" she asked. She was partly hunched over and she was holding herself. 

"Go ahead. We'll meet tomorrow," he said. 

"Thank you, Gaara-sama!" she said as she was running off. 

"Um Saya, why are you wet?" Miku asked. Saya ignored her as she ran to her room to put on warm, dry clothes. 

"I touched Gaara, then I got launched into a pong," Saya said after she was in dry clothes. 

"How'd you manage to touch him?" Miku asked. 

"I think I just surprised him," she said. 

"How do you surprise someone who's un-surpriseable?" Rae asked. 

"I dunno," Saya said shrugging. It got silent between the trio. 

"Rae-chan, make me food!" Saya whined. 

"Me too!" Miku said. 

"Make your own damn food!" Rae said as she got comfortable in a squishy recliner. 

"You're so mean…" Miku said. 

They all sat down in their own positions and were too lazy to get up when the door started making noise.

"Come in!" Miku called. The door opened and Shikamaru waked in.

"Miku-" he started. 

"Shika! Make us food!" Miku said. He sighed. 

"Why don't you do it?" he asked. 

"You worked my ass today! I'm tired!" she said. Shikamaru sighed and walked into the kitchen. 

"Wow, Miku, you've got the boy whipped," Saya said. 

"No, I'm still making him feel guilty when he made me feel myself up," she whispered. Saya and Rae snickered. 

Shikamaru walked into the living room with four bowls of steaming ramen on a tray. He handed one to each of the girls and they took chopsticks.

"Thanks, Shika! Itadakimasu!" the girls said in unison before they started slurping the delicious noodles.

"Saya-san, are you ready?" Tsunade asked. Saya took a deep breath and nodded, adjusting the strap on her backpack. 

"I'm gonna miss you, Saya!" Rae said. 

"No you won't! You'll be glad I'm gone," Saya said laughing. 

"I'll miss you eventually," Rae said. Saya laughed once more and hugged her two best friends. 

"Well, _I'll_ miss _you_," Saya said. 

"Have fun wooing Gaara. And keep Temari away from Shikamaru," Miku said quietly. Saya chuckled. 

"I will. And I'll write you when we get to Suna," Saya said. 

"Make fun of Kankurou's kittyness for me, please!" Miku said. 

"I will," Saya said. 

"Saya-san, it's time to go," Tsunade said. 

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Saya said. 

"I love you guys," Saya said. 

"Love you too," Rae said. The trio hugged once more before Saya joined Tsunade and Gaara at the gate of Konoha. 

"Have a safe trip, Kazekage-sama. You too, Saya-san," Tsunade said. 

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama," Saya said. Saya waved to her friends before she followed her idol out of the Leaf Village and into the treacherous forests full of bunnies beyond its gates. 


End file.
